


The Purple Slipper

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 1 entry for specialsari of Team Noir </p>
<p>Roxy ♥ Tavros</p>
<p>Remember when a sleep walking dreamer Roxy passed by Tavros in dream bubbles and he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Slipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/gifts).



He never thought he’d be woken up with a kick to the face ever since he died. Well, not really a kick, more of a shoe dragged across his face and caught on his fangs. When Tavros opened his eyes, ready to yell at whoever or whatever so rudely awakened him, he froze. This had to be a dream in a dreambubble, right? He’d never seen a girl so cute, so peaceful in her sleep, with just the most content little smile simply float by him. 

Wait, where was she going? She continued floating on, and he scrambled up and started chasing her.  
“aRE YOU OKAY?” No answer. He started running faster.  
“wAIT, hEY,” Why wasn’t she listening? Having almost caught up, he reached out for her and tripped. The only thing he could grab was her shoe, which slipped off of her foot as she floated higher. He clutched onto it as she drifted away.  
“i’M tAVROS, wHO ARE YOU? cOME BACK,,, pLEASE,,,” But it was too late, she was out of reach and it didn’t look like she’d stop any time soon. He sat on his knees and waved, even though she didn’t notice him.  
“gOODBYE,,,” 

All he could do was watch. It felt like Pupa Pan came to his window but left without taking him along. He felt empty and alone, with nothing to remember the fleeting moment except the singular shoe. Maybe he’d find her again some day. Not some copy, but the same exact one, and he’d slip on her missing shoe. Just like a fairy tale. 

Hundreds, maybe thousands of sweeps later, he didn’t forget. Yes, he’d fallen in and out of love with Vriska, but when it was finally time to leave her, he floated off just as he remembered his mystery girl had. Maybe in this endless void, he’d find her again. He still had her shoe, after all this time. It was the only proof he had that it wasn’t a fakey fake dream. 

One day it finally happened. While he napped and floated on, he was woken up by a disgruntled girl’s.  
“hey! watch where ur goin floaty mcfacekicker. lmao what the heck are u some sort of hotpants peter pan?” What? He spun around and landed, only to be dumbstruck. It was her again. Not the same Dersite clothing, but he couldn’t forget that hair or face. Even with the roguish disguise, he couldn’t be fooled. Also, there weren’t many humans, and she was most definitely not Rose, so it had to be her. 

“sORRY,” Tavros pulled her old shoe out of his sylladex.  
“uM,,, i’VE GOT SOMETHING THAT I THINK DEFINITELY BELONGS TO YOU, i HOPE,”  
She stared at him with a quirked eyebrow, then took the shoe, kicked off one of her own, and put it on.  
“yup definitely fits got a name prince charmin pan?”  
Did she just call him Prince Charming? No. Yes.  
“iT’S tAVROS,,, nICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN,”  
“again? maybe i forgot so whatevs. im roxy fyi. thanks for the kick. this one not the one in my face lol” 


End file.
